


Heroic Profession

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-15
Updated: 2002-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: Jack eats his words.(So,what else is new)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Heroic Profession

##  Heroic Profession

##### Written by Belldandy   
Comments? Write to us at [EgyptianSakura@yahoo.com](mailto:EgyptianSakura@yahoo.com)

  * Summary: Jack eats his words.(So,what else is new) 
  * PG-13 [D] 



* * *

Sun, 1 Sep 2002 

Heroic Profession

By Belldandy

Summary: Jack eats his words.(So,what else is new)

Spoilers:None.

Rating: Maybe, mild cursing but nothing awful.

Send feedback to:EgyptianSakura@yahoo.com

Be gentle,it's my first posting.

Thanks to Kat my Beta-reader!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

SG-1 was preparing to leave and gearing up. Daniel and Jack were waiting for the elevator when Jack noticed something. "Daniel, where is your hand gun?"

"Oops, be right back."

Now normally this would surprise no one, right? But, today the Colonel was not in the mood for mistakes.

"Okay, let's go."

They stepped into the elevator.

"Can I ask you something, Daniel? What would you have done without that?"

"umm.."

"My point exactly, I mean, since when has linguistics or archaeology EVER saved us in a battle, huh?"

"Umm."

"See even you have to admit it!"

They stepped out of the elevator and were joined by Carter and Teal'c. Daniel stayed silent the whole way into the gate room, politely nodding, but he was actually seething inside.

Part 2

They stepped onto planet P5X-8432. They looked for signs of life. Found none and then relaxed.

"Wow, look at that!" Daniel exclaimed at a beautiful temple off to the West.

"Daniel, no!" Jack said putting his foot down. 

The pouting commenced for about 5.4 seconds before Jack crumbled.

"All right! For crying out loud!" he cried, but couldn't help but smile at the look on Daniel's face. Everyone entered the temple after Daniel surveyed the outside. 

Jack noticed Daniel muttering things like "Prefect! This is untouched Ancient Egyptian script." Jack rolled his eyes, and was about to suggest that he and Teal'c go and stand guard outside when the door behind them abruptly closed behind them. 

"What the..?" Jack countered, running for the other door, but it was already too late. Parts of the ceiling fell and the room shook.

"Damnit, Daniel! I told you not to touch anything!" Actually he hadn't, that was just a bad habit. Jack looked around. "Daniel?" He used the radio. But there was no answer. "Damn, where's the C4 when you need it?"

"Jack?" a weak voice came over his radio.

"Daniel, how do we get out of here?"

"There should be some text on the wall you will have to read and it should open the trap doors."

"Can't you help?"

"Well, there should be some identical texts but I'm somewhat indisposed at the moment."

Jack looked at Sam. "What do you mean by indisposed?"

"A rather large obelisk right across my body."

"Shit! Hang in there!"

"Okay, Carter you keep Daniel awake. Teal'c you and ....I will ...work on the language stuff."

A couple of hours later with a little help from Daniel who was still in shock, Jack did the honors. "ter-ten xeft . Re en un asi."

The doors opened, to Jack's amazement and they all ran to help Daniel.

Part 3

Jack walked to the infirmary to visit Daniel. "Hey, Danny! How are you doin'?" 

Daniel sat up, "Hey Jack".

Jack sat down. "Hey I was, you know, thinking about what I said about, you know.."

"It's okay Jack really." Daniel smiled.

Jack smiled back and told himself to remember rule #1.

Daniel is always right.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Be gentle,it's my first posting. Thanks to Kat my Beta-reader! Okay,so maybe it's awful,but it's just a practice! Feedback! Puh-lease

* * *

>   
> © September 1, 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
